Blame It
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: After a crazy party at Token's, Stan wakes up to find Craig laying next to him. Freaked out, he soon finds out that they had sex. Problem is, he has no memory of the event. Eventully, he blames it on the alcohol.


**A/N:** Haha told you guys i was going to make a Staig fic! :) well i would like to dedicate this story to _DroidGirl, _who in my last fic, guessed the song in the beginning :) Congratulations! *throws confetti and hands you a virtual cookie* i hope you enjoy your cookie and this story!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>unfortunately, I do not own South Park in any kind of way. If I did, then...well you know. ;)  
>Well enough talk, Enjoy~!<br>~MizzRawr :D

* * *

><p><strong>Blame It<strong>

Fuck, what the hell happened last night? I groaned and held my head slowly sitting up in a bed that obviously wasn't mine. My head was killing me! Oh, yeah. Token had a party last night and I got so trashed. My head hurt like a bitch. I groaned and felt a draft in the room and my hands instinctively went up to my arms to rub them. Wait a second. Why were my arms so bare? I looked down at myself and saw that I was shirtless. My brows went up and I checked under the blanket seeing that I had no pants on either.

Why the fuck, was I naked? Who did I sleep with?

I turned to my left and saw dark hair cover the face of the person next to me. Noticing the short hair cut, it couldn't have been Wendy. The person was curled up hugging the pillow close to them. God, please tell me that it's at least a girl. Gently I shook the person awake and heard the deep groan come from them. 'Please, don't be a dude...' I continued to shake this person until they swatted my hand away.

"Fuck, Marsh..." the deep voice groaned.

It's a guy? My eyes widened more than I could ever imagine and watched as the mysterious person sit up and be revealed as Craig Tucker. My jaw fell open and I found myself forgetting how to breathe. A small shout emitted from my mouth and I tried to stand up only finding myself down on the ground crippled with a pain in my ass. Wait, my ass? No guy's ass should be hurting unless...

God, what happened last night?

Craig yawned and leaned over the bed to look at me then rolled his eyes, moving away and standing up. He grabbed his clothes and began to put them on. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He looked over to my crumpled form on the ground and threw me my pants.

"Get dressed and stop acting like a little bitch." he said. Though there seemed to be so much more meaning behind those words that I didn't quite fully understand.

I watched as he opened the door and walk out shutting it behind him. I stared at the door with an incredulous look and looked around the room. Did Craig and I have sex last night? Carefully, I put my clothes on and walked out of the room. My eyes scanned the area for any sign of Craig and couldn't find him. He must've already left. I walked down the stairs and find Kenny sprawled over the couch with Kyle laying on top of him. At least they were fully clothed. A groan passed my lips and I went over to them, and tried wake them up.

"Guys, come on. We got to go, unless you want to stay here." I say shaking Kyle and Kenny.

I'm responded with incoherent speech and the wave of hands at me from the both of them as they snuggle into one another. I rolled my eyes and moved away deciding to just leave them there. I walked over to the front door and walked out stepping into the shining morning. Or whatever time it was now. I shielded my eyes, groaning as the sun hit me and sighed.

What happened last night?

Kyle, Kenny and I sat in Kyle's room with aspirin and cups of water in our hands. I only made it half way down the street before Kyle and Kenny decided to join me. The three of us tilted our heads back and drowned the medicine with water. Kenny groaned and laid his head in Kyle's lap closing his eyes.

"I feel like shit, man." he groaned, bringing his arm up to shield his eyes.

"So do we, Ken. You're not the only one." Kyle said running his fingers through Kenny's hair.

Kenny smiled weakly and leaned up to kiss Kyle. Kyle allowed it and kissed him back. Yeah, they were going out with each other. I didn't find it so hard to believe, what with the way that they kept staring at each other and thinking that they're getting away with small sensual movements towards one another. I was the one who knew they were secretly fucking each other, before the words even left their mouths. I sighed and Kenny pulled away looking at me with a raised brow.

"You alright dude?" Kenny asked lying back down in Kyle's lap.

I looked at the both of them. "Do either of you remember anything from last night?"

Kyle shrugged and poked Kenny in his cheek. "Ken's the only one with great drunken memory."

The blonde smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. What's up?" he said looking at me through his blonde bangs.

I gulped slightly and groaned holding my head in my hands. "I woke up next to Craig Tucker...and my ass was hurting. Like a bitch."

Kyle and Kenny's eyes widened at my words and they stared at me as though I just told them that Cartman just had a threesome with Selena Gomez and Miranda Cosgrove. I moved my hands from my face and then Kenny was the first to break the silence with his laughter. I glare at him and grabbed a pillow hitting him over the head with it.

"It's not funny!" I growl.

Ken calmed down slightly and threw the pillow to the other end of the bed and looked up at me with a grin. "So what you're telling me is that you and Craig had sex?" he asked with a raised brow. I nodded my head to his question. "Damn, I heard that you two had some hot action in the kitchen, but I didn't think–"

"What?" I shout, not wanting to believe a word Kenny was saying. "Who was saying that?"

"Well, everybody. They said that you and Craig were against Token's counter looking like you wanted to fuck right there." he said shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't phase him.

My mouth hung open in shock and held my head. Of all people to screw around with. Craig? Last I recalled I wasn't even gay! I liked chicks. I loved boobs. I liked seeing girls naked. Not guys! Not at all. What the hell man? My mind tried to recollect the night's previous acts and all it come up with were the sound of the bed creaking, the headboard slamming against the wall and moans. Who's moans were they? Mine? His? I think I'm going to throw up...

"Stan? Are you alright? You don't look so well dude..." Kyle said reaching a concerning hand in my direction.

"I had sex with Craig. Craig fucking Tucker." I say with disbelief.

Kenny sat up and shrugged. "Dude, calm down. It's not like Craig's ugly or anything. He's a nice piece of ass." Kyle cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. Kenny raised his hands and laughed nervously. "You know that I've never slept with him." he said moving over to the redhead and kissing him.

"Uh huh." Kyle said grinning.

I groan and shift slightly on the bed feeling a sharp pain go up my spine. I wince and rub behind me. I heard Kenny chuckle at me and shake his head. I looked at him and watched as he sat up from Kyle's lap crawling over to sit next to me. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Look, Stan. I'm sure that if you talk to Craig, you'll get the answers you want." he said patting my shoulder.

I nodded and sighed. The thing was that I really didn't want to talk to Craig. I wanted to know what happened, but I don't want to talk to Craig about it. That just seemed too awkward and weird. Kyle gave a sympathetic smile and rested his hand on my knee. I looked at him and somehow felt much calmer. Being Super Best Friends gave some weird ass soothing powers to help the other. Man, I loved Kyle.

"I know you don't want to do it. But would you rather go on for the rest of your life knowing you had your virginity taken from you and you don't remember a thing?"

I stared in jade color eyes and sighed deeply hanging my head. "No."

"Well, stop being a pussy and talk to the man!" Kenny said playfully punching me in the shoulder.

I chuckled and he smiled. It was easier said than done.

It's been at least a week or so since I talked to Kenny and Kyle. I wanted to talk to Craig about the whole night, but whenever I saw him I could feel my stomach tighten and the familiar feeling to throw up at sight of said man. Ever since then, I've been avoiding him coming up with excuses in order to keep my distance from him. Everything just seemed so weird. Though I know I was only making everything awkward by getting all nervous. But what else was I supposed to do? Every time I look at him, I think of that morning. The way he seemed so calm and acted as though waking up to us both naked in a bed was an everyday thing.

I wanted to punch him in the face that day. Now, whenever I pass him I see him looking at me with that stoic look on his face. He knows it's because of him that I'm acting so weird and awkward. It was as though I could see through that mask he wore, while he stared at me with a knowing look in those smoky gray eyes. And just because I could see it, I wanted to choke him out.

During third period, I sat in the back of the class, staring blankly at the whiteboard. Mr. Wolfe stood there talking about something nobody really cared for or already knew. I hated History class. All the shit that happened in South Park compared to learning about the World War II was way cooler in comparison. I groaned and laid my head on my desk. My mind began to wander to Craig. I was still trying to figure out what happened that night. Or, thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to lead up to us having sex.

The thought of Craig raping me came to mind and immediately I glanced over to the expressionless boy across the room. He stared out the window in complete boredom paying me no attention. I stared at him as the thought continued to pass through my head. Wait...Kenny said that we were all over each other in the kitchen so that it looked as though we were going to fuck. I let out a breath of relief and looked away from Craig back to whiteboard.

So if it's not rape, then maybe it's true that we were all over each other. After the party, not many people remembered anything that happened that night, and those who did probably didn't see us. I truly didn't want people finding out what happened honestly. I don't want to get any shit. Not from anybody. The thought of me and Craig making out and basically trying to fuck each other with our clothes on made me shudder. I never really questioned my sexuality, so I don't understand why I would so such a thing. Man, I hated not being able to remember anything! Note to self; never get drunk again.

Sighing heavily, I glanced back over to Craig again. I admit, he's attractive. His black hair poking out from under the blue ski hat he wore constantly, covering his stormy gray eyes slightly. He had a bit of chin hair which sort of made him look older. Kind of sexy honestly. Seeing him naked was something else. I've never seen Craig with his shirt off let alone fully naked. His body is nicely sculpted. He must have worked out. Those abs were something to drool over, along with those strong looking arms. Don't even let me start on saying how large he seemed. Compared to me, I had to at least say he was two inches or so bigger. It was like he was made from the gods. Tucker was one sexy specimen of man.

Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?

Craig Tucker? A sexy specimen of man? No, these couldn't be my own thoughts! I shook my head and shifted in my seat feeling the tightness of my jeans. I looked down and felt my face grow red. You've got to be kidding me. I have a boner because I was thinking about Craig Tucker. Of all people. If I didn't question my sexuality before, I'm questioning it now.

By the end of class I was able to get my hard on to go down. When I heard the bell ring, I quickly shot up out of my seat and basically ran to the door. I walked out into the halls and made my way to my locker. When I got there I saw Kenny standing there waiting for me. I walked over to him and greeted him with a 'hey', as I began to open my locker and place my things inside. He turned to look at me and just watched as I put my things away and grab the books I needed for my next two classes.

I looked at him and saw the look on his face. His jaw was set and he was looking as though I had done something wrong. I gave him a confused stare as I shut my locker and said goodbye as I began to walk towards my next class on the other side of the school. Kenny ran up to catch up with me and stopped me in my tracks. I looked at him and saw the expression on his face. He didn't even have to say it. That look was basically an, I-know-you're-being-a-pussy, look. I sighed deeply and dropped my shoulders. There was no way I was going to make to class on time.

I let Kenny lead me to the bathroom anyone barely used and shut the door locking it. I stood by the sink and leaned against it. Kenny walked over to me, his hands on his slim hips. That was something I expected Kyle to do. Maybe, he was rubbing off on the blonde.

"Why are you avoiding him?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not." I lied looking away from him.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" I sighed at his words and he dropped his hands from his hips and placed a hand on my shoulder, his eyes softening. "Stan, I can tell that you're avoiding him."

I looked at Kenny now and groaned bringing my hands up to my face and rubbing my eyes. "Dude, I don't want to talk to him." I say looking at him through my fingers.

I heard him chuckle and shrug his shoulders. "I see that. But if you don't things are going to get super fucking awkward and tense between you two."

I think about the past few days and nod my head. It was already like that. "I think I'm questioning my sexuality, Ken." I say softly.

He laughed lightly at this and patted my shoulder before placing it in his pocket. "Why? You had Craig fuck you; I think that should answer any questions."

I glare at the blonde and roll my eyes. "That doesn't count, considering how I don't remember a fucking thing!"

He smiled and pulled out his phone. I watched as he began to press buttons on it. I stared at him figuring that he was texting Kyle and looked around the bathroom.

"Hey." I hear Kenny say, and I looked over to him and my jaw dropped in horror.

On Kenny's phone was a video of me getting done by Craig. I watched as in the video I grabbed onto the dark haired beauty and scream for more. That couldn't be me...I watched for a while longer, seeing Craig pull out of me and flip me on my stomach and slam back into me again, thrusting a mile per minute. I watched as my hands gripped the bed sheets and I arch my back moaning Craig's name. I was acting like a little whore. Craig pulled on my hair and all I could hear was a low growl of words and me whimpering. My eyes widened when I saw myself push back onto him letting out a small scream of pleasure. The video ended when Craig began to kiss down my back.

Kenny snapped the phone shut and put it back into his pocket. I just stared at the spot the phone was being held up at. My felt myself pale and my eyes stay wide with shock and horror. Then it hit me. Kenny just had that video on his phone. So that means, he either took the video. Or...oh god. I looked at Kenny and felt like I was going to be sick.

"Dude..." I hear him say, his voice laced with worry as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Please tell me you took that video." I say closing my eyes. I felt like I could hardly breathe.

Kenny was silent for a few moments and then sighed. What he was about to say couldn't have been good. "I got the video from Clyde."

My stomach felt like it was going to come up and out of my mouth. "Oh god..." I muttered falling against the skin counter. "What if he..." I couldn't get the words out. 'What if he sent that video out to people...'

"He won't." Kenny said quickly. I looked at him, my eyes asking how he could possibly know that. Reading the look in my eyes he rubbed my arm. "Because I heard Craig talking to him about the video, and that if he showed it to anyone, Craig will kick his ass to bloody pulp."

"Th-then, how did you get it from Clyde?" I ask lowly.

"I told Craig that you might need to see it, because you don't really want to believe that you two did it. I gave him my word that no one would see that video."

I nodded my head. When Kenny gave his word, he meant it. I sighed and rested my head in the palm of my hand. "Alright..." I breathe out.

I just couldn't believe Clyde caught that shit on video! In some way I wanted to hit the whiney brunette for capturing that moment on camera, then again, it was pretty hot. I sighed deeply and looked at my phone to see what time it was. Class was already halfway over. Groaning I propped myself on the counter and dropped my stuff to the floor.

Kenny sat next to me looked at me with a grin. I looked at him with raised brows. What was he smiling about?

"You have to admit. That video was very hot. I could get off on that." he said grinning slyly.

I punched him in the shoulder and laughed. "Dude, weak. Don't even say shit like that." I say shaking my head.

"Who knew you'd be bottom?" he said giving my ass a small squeeze.

I yelped and scooted away from him slightly. "Asshole."

He smiled and laughed lightly at my response to his perverse ways and shook his head. His laughter died down and moments later he was looking at me, his face serious again.

"Seriously though. You have to face him sooner than later." he said swinging his legs. "You know this right?"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds and groaned nodding my head and stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah. I know." I say quietly.

School ended sooner than I had expected. I didn't see Craig for the rest the rest of the day. Which, was normal. He usually skipped after lunch. I walked over to my locker and began to place my books inside. I went down the check list in my mind, trying to see if I had any homework. I smiled when I didn't have any and closed my locker, nearly jumping out of my skin when I see Kyle and Kenny standing there.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" I say clutching at my shirt where my heart was, trying to calm it down.

Kenny laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You should be more attentive to your surroundings, then."

Kyle smiled. "So, you want to hang out?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to go and confront Craig about that night at the party." I had decided this during lunch.

Kenny smiled wide and punched me playfully in the arm. "That's my boy!"

Kyle looked at me slightly surprised. "You're really going to talk to him?" he asked raising a brow.

I nodded my head. "Yeah." 'You have to face him sooner than later...' I remembered Kenny's words and groaned softly.

"Don't worry." I hear my Jewish friend say placing a hand on my cheek. I looked at him. "Just don't forget to breathe." he said smiling.

I smiled at his words and nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to remember that." I say ruffling his red curly locks. "I'll see you guys later." I waved to the two of them as I began to walk away.

As I was walking I tried to come up with things to say to him. Hey _Craig. I just wanted to talk about why we ended up naked next to each other last week..._ I shook my head. Too straightforward. _Hey, about last week. Pretty crazy, huh? I was just wondering, how did it all happen? _Nope, that makes me sound stupid. _So, Craig. I bet you're pretty good in bed and all. Thing is, I don't remember a thing! Wanna give me a few details?_ I groaned and grabbed at my ebony hair. This is harder than I thought!

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Craig's house. I could feel my stomach knotting and ready to throw itself up out of my mouth. I swallowed hard and tried to listen to what Kyle had told me. _'Just breathe...'_ I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I raised my hand to the door about to knock when it opened. I looked up to see a half naked Craig at the door. I noticed that the only thing he had was a towel. Plus, he was still dripping wet. _'He must have just got out...'_ I thought with my mouth slightly open. Seeing him up close, his muscles were defined, letting his lean abs come to view. His hair damp as it rested against his neck dripping with water. My eyes trailed down his body stopping at where the towel was wrapped around slender hips. Damn, he was gorgeous.

"Like what you see, Marsh?" he asked with a raised brow.

I blushed deeply and looked up at him. Fuck, caught. "Shut up. How did you know I was coming?"

He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, you would say that you're coming so I know ahead of time." he said with a smug grin on his face.

I looked at him confused for a moment before glaring at him blushing even more, if that was possible. "Shut up!"

He rolled his eyes, his grin dropping. "Whatever. What do you want. Marsh?" he asked looking at me with those smoky eyes.

"I...I wanted to talk about the party." I said quietly staring down at me feet. It felt like they held more interest at the moment.

Craig sighed and moved away from the door. "Come inside." he said holding the door open.

I looked up at him for a few seconds before stepping forward into the Tucker household. I haven't really been inside of Craig's house before. It was a different feel than what I'm used to. I looked up at him as he walked over to the couch and sat down. 'Wasn't he going to put some clothes on?' I thought standing by the door. I found myself voicing this thought out loud and bit my lip, regretting I had asked.

Craig looked over to me with narrowed eyes, and a look in his eyes that made me shiver. "This is my house. I wear whatever the fuck I want." he said flipping me off. "Sit down and stop standing there like an idiot." he said reaching forward and grabbing a pack of cigarettes and pulling out one.

Slowly I walked over to him and sat at least a cushion away from him. We sat there silent for a bit and I watched as he lit the cigarette and take a drag from it. Interested, I watched as the smoke blew out of his mouth. It was weird. Watching Craig smoke a cigarette, was sexy. There was something about how he did it compared to everyone else that made him seem...hot. Craig looked at me out of the corner of his eye when he took a drag and I swear to god, I saw him smirk. He put the cigarette out and blew out the rest of his smoke. He turned to look at me with that stoic face, his eyes like daggers piercing into mine.

"So you want to know what happened at the party?" he asked resting his arm on the back of the couch. I nodded my head. He placed a hand on his chin, and I noticed that he had shaved. "We had a few drinks and you were all over me. After we left the kitchen, we went to one the rooms that were empty, and basically we fucked like two animals." he said without even batting an eye.

I stared at him with narrowed eyes trying to piece his words together. "How do you remember any of that?"

I watched him shrug his shoulders and looked off to the side. "Good memory I guess."

I growled slightly at his nonchalant attitude. "Then why did you leave so quickly the next morning?" I questioned feeling myself grow angry.

He looked at me. "Because, I didn't want to hear you bitching. So I left."

I glared at him and looked at him with disbelief. "You could have stayed! Considering how you're the one who took my virginity!"

His eyes narrowed and flipped me off. "That's exactly why I left. Not because I took your virginity, but because your being whiney. I get enough of that shit from Clyde."

I reached to grab his collar then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and punched him in the arm instead. "You left me like I was a cheap whore. I at least deserve some answers you asshole!" I shout.

He pushed me away and stood up. "You asked me what happened and I told you. Quit being a pussy." he said turning and beginning to walk away.

I growled and grabbed his arm, standing up myself. "I'm not being a pussy, you fucktard!" I say glaring at him. What the fuck did I see in him before? I must have forgot that he was a complete ass. "There's no way, I would have slept with you willingly!"

Craig's eyes hardened and he looked at me with his jaw set. "You begged for it like a little bitch." he spat, pulling away from my grip.

I watched him walk into the kitchen and followed. There's no way I could have acted like such a slut. Then again there was that video... I walked over to him and turned him around to face me. He looked like he was annoyed as he set the juice container on the counter. He raised the finger to me and groaned.

"You just don't quit do you?" he asked tilting his head to the side, flipping me off.

I stared at him, not really knowing what to say. I looked at him with blush across my face and a glare. I wanted to hit him and I didn't at the same time. Man do I hate being drunk! Before I knew it, Craig grabbed my arm and twisted me around and pinned me against the counter. I grunted at the impact and felt as he pushed me down with his other hand. He leaned in so his mouth was next to my ear.

"As I recall, you love it when I'm rough." he said in a low growl.

I shivered at the sound of his voice and squirmed under his grasp. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"You weren't saying that the other night." he teased.

I shook with anger and tried to remove from his grasp. This fucking asshole! Dammit, I couldn't really move. Craig was stronger than he let on. I looked up at him and saw that he had a smug grin on his face. He came back to my ear and nipped it harshly causing me to yelp out in pain.

"You fucker!" I shouted.

"You're point?" he asked. I could hear the satisfaction in his tone.

Craig finally let me go and stepped back. I stood straight holding my ear and glared daggers at him. I pulled my hand away from ear and noticed small droplets of blood on my fingers. I looked at him with an incredulous expression and pushed him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I shout.

Craig groans and looked at me with a small smirk. "Nothing."

I balled my hands into fists and went to swing at him. A small yell of surprise escaped me when my wrist was grabbed pulled behind my back. My body is pressed against Craig's near naked body and I hear him chuckle.

"God, for a football star, your fighting skills are so fucking weak." he said trailing his tongue up the side of my neck.

I shudder in...what? Disgust? Delight? ...Pleasure? I groaned slightly and tried to move away from him, only to have his grip tightened on me. Damn, Craig was a lot stronger than he looks.

"What, dammit?" I shouted, growing angry with him.

He scoffed and turned me around swiftly and pressed me against the sink. "I just want to fuck you." He said looking at me with a blank expression.

My jaw dropped and I felt my eyes twitch. Was he fucking serious? I stood there and searched in his eyes for some possible sign that he was joking, but with the blank look on his face and the lust in his eyes it seemed obvious that he was as serious as a heart attack. I pushed him away from me and looked at him in disgust.

"Dude! Weak!" I shouted.

Craig chuckled and shook his head and stepped closer to me until my back was pressed against the sink once more. I stared at him with wide eyes and growled low in my throat. God, I forgot how much he was a dick! What could I have possibly seen in him before now?

I raised my hands to push him away only to be pressed against the counter of the sink, Craig's hips pressing my lower half down. I could feel something hard pressing against my thigh and my face paled. I looked up at him with eyes filled with shock and slight worry as to what he planned on doing next. I looked up at Craig and could read nothing on his stoic face. I tried squirming to get away, but like before, I was helpless. I stared up at Craig. Fucker had at least five inches on me. He leaned forward so his lips were near my ear.

"Stop denying it, Marsh. You know I make you feel good." he said bringing a hand down and cupping my crotch.

I yelped and hit him in the arm. "S-stop that!"

Craig just pulled away and slowly began to lift my shirt, pulling it off. I watched as he went down, his tongue slid over the pearl white skin of mine, causing me to shudder. He went lower, the pink muscle dipping into my navel for a moment, swirling around the inside. I hissed when he nipped the skin. I wanted to push him away to let him know that he had no control over me. Yet at the same time, I was curious as to what he was doing. I watched a bit longer and felt as his large hands grab my hips pulling them closer to his lips and began to bite and suck on the V-line my hips made.

Ohmygod.

A shaky breath escaped my lips when he began to do that. How long has that pleasure point been there? I bit my lip to conceal a moan, as Craig began to abuse the spot while his other hand pressed down on the same spot on my other hip. My hips arched to his touch, as he drug his tongue over to the other side and began to do the same. I stared down at the spot he was previously at and saw the bright red mark staring back at me. I shook with pleasure as my crotch was cupped.

Craig looked up at me through his hair and that expressionless look made me shudder. My god, he was sexy. Hearing my zipper come down brought me to my senses. I went to stop him only to have my hand slapped away from my desired destination.

"Next time I'll bite your damn fingers off." Craig said staring up at with hard smoky eyes.

I only stared at him for a moment before nodding my head and let him continue to slide the zipper down, letting my arousal come out. He stroked the hard member through the fabric it was being concealed in and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. My eyes closed and my hips raised to his touch. As soon as the feeling came, it was gone. My eyes flew open to look at Craig, and to demand why he had stopped. Said man stood to his feet and pressed against me, our arousals pressing together. I moaned at the feeling and pressed against him, wanting to feel more of the pleasure.

Craig leaned in and bit harshly down on my neck as he rolled his hips against mine. My eyes widened and I let out a sound in both pain and pleasure. My hands reached up and gripped onto him, nails running down his pale skin. I heard him groan in what seemed like pleasure and felt him nip at my skin, as he rolled his hips against me again. My god, this feeling...it was...euphoric.

We fell into this pattern of biting and grinding against one another. Who knew i would be a masochist. I loved the feeling of Craig's teeth and nails digging into my skin as his hips rolled against mine, creating a very pleasant electric feeling to course through my veins. To be honest, I wanted more. My hands clawed at his back and I was pretty sure that they were going to leave marks, as the thrust of his hips sped up. Willingly, I let myself moan out in pleasure. Who was I kidding? I already submitted to this man.

Quickly Craig came to a stop, his breathing hard as he looked at me with darkened smoky gray eyes. I thrust my hips up to get more friction, only to be stopped with his hands pressing me down back into the counter. I looked at him, quickly finding it frustrating how I couldn't read him.

"Turn around." he said, his husky voice sending shivers down my spine.

I did as told and felt as my pants were being pulled down and pooled around my ankles. I stared at him with wide eyes. Was he going to...? I turned around, stumbling slightly and looked at Craig with wide eyes. I shook my head, remembering the pain in my ass from the morning when this whole, Craig-fucking-me deal went down. Craig's eyes narrowed down at me as he grabbed me and spun me around. He bent me over the sink and bit shoulder. I whimpered and turned my head to look at him.

"Do as your told." he said, before moving away and running a hand down my back.

To be honest, a part of me liked the idea of being dominated like this by Craig. It was a turn on actually. Hearing the water turn on, I turn my head to see Craig running his hand under it. He looked at me as he did so and smirked, turning the water off and shifting back over to me. 'What's he planning to–'

"Ah!" I groaned arching my back as I felt a slick finger slip into me. God this hurt!

"Relax or it'll hurt more." Craig said his voice sounding a bit soothing.

Nodding my head, I tried to relax as his finger moved in and out of me. It felt so alien to me, yet so familiar. I bit my lip as a second finger pushed through and the two began to move in a scissor like motion. After a while, I grew use to the feeling. He was right; relaxing does help. I soon began to moan and push my hips back against his fingers slightly. I whimpered in pain, feeling myself being stretched as a third finger slid into me. His fingers began to pump in and out of me at a steady rhythm. Getting use to the feeling, I began to moan softly, my head resting in my arms. I gasped and bit my lip as he pressed against something inside me that made my body scream in pleasure. I pressed back against him, moaning wantonly.

"F-fuck..."

"There." Craig spoke lowly pulling his finger out.

I whimpered at the lost and heard a soft thump hit the ground. I didn't have to turn around to know that the sound was from Craig's towel. I felt heated flesh press against my backside and I let out a soft sigh at the feeling. I heard the water again and looked to see Craig wetting his hands up. I looked at him with a questioning expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked my eyes shooting to the large hard-on Craig had.

"Want me to fuck you dry, Marsh?" he asked rolling his eyes, turning off the water and shifting back over to me. He rubbed his wet hands over his cock, making sure that it was lubricated enough to go in. He readied himself at my puckering hole and spoke lowly. "Take a deep breath."

I took a deep breath and then felt like yelling at Craig to get his stupid fucking dick out of my ass! I groaned at the feeling before I heard Craig tell me to relax.

"Shut up! You've never had this happen be–"

Craig rolled his eyes and snapped his hips forward, making me moan in both pain and pleasure when I felt him hit that certain spot. Whimpering slightly, I reached out and tried to grab onto to something as Craig began to thrust into me without warning, the bastard. Finding nothing to grab onto, I settled for leaning up slightly, holding onto the edge of the counter. I heard Craig swear as he backed up slightly and thrust into me again and again. Never have I experienced so much pleasure from someone I didn't find appealing at first.

Craig grabbed my hair, pulling my head back as his other hand dug its nails into my skin. I hissed at the feeling and moaned when he slammed against my prostate. I swore and pressed against him. Craig released my hair and grabbed both my hips slamming into me. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue against my neck. My god, everything felt so amazing.

"Tell how I make you feel." he said bringing a hand up to pinch my nipple.

I arched to his touch and moaned loudly. "G-good." I breathed out as his hips snapped against me.

"Such a dirty whore..." he whispered in my ear, his breath was hot against my ear and it made me shudder.

A scream escaped me when he bit down on my shoulder as his thrusts began to quicken. I moaned as he bit down harder. Something wet began to trail down the front of me. I soon noticed that it was blood. This fucker bit me so hard that I bled!

"Fuck, Craig!" I shouted in both ecstasy and in anger.

He chuckled against my skin and pulled back, licking up what he could. He was sick...but damn, was it a turn on. He pushed me back down against the counter and pulled out so only the tip remained and slammed back into me. I screamed as he hit my prostate dead on.

I moaned as he repeated this process several times with the exception of him pulling my hair and growling lustful dirty words to me. To be treated in such a way, should be degrading...so why was I getting harder and harder off of every word that slipped past his tongue? Craig's large hand grabbed my leaking member and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. I began moaning loudly, not caring that anyone could walk in on us. All I wanted was the amazing feeling of Craig being inside of me.

"That's it," he said, lust and power lacing his voice. "Moan like the little bitch you are." he said through his pants. He groaned and held my body tighter against his. "Scream for me." he said before proceeding to bite me. Hard.

I screamed, throwing my head back and pushing against him. The feeling of his sharp teeth digging into my skin, the way his hand moved along my cock in at a fast pace, along with the feeling of his large cock inside me moving and hitting my prostate, was too much. With another scream ripping through my lungs, I came hard into his hand some of it hitting my chest. I writhed in his arms and felt his hands grip my hips and began to thrust harder and faster. Soon after me, Craig came inside of me with a moan of pleasure.

"God, Stan..." he said through clenched teeth.

I shivered at the sound of his husky voice using my name as he came and soon felt pinch my nipples, as he began to suck and bite my neck a bit gentler than the previous times. "Craig..." I moaned arching my neck to give him more access.

Craig rode out his orgasm for a bit longer and pulled out of me. I moaned softly and felt as his seed dripped down my leg. Shivering at the feeling, I turned to face Craig seeing a smug grin on his face. He pressed against me and kissed me sweetly. Shock took over for a moment at the sweet kiss and then relaxed as I kissed him back, holding him closer. He lifted me up onto the counter and began to bite at my neck again. 'God was he a vampire?' I smiled at the thought and moaned when his fingers began to play with my nipples.

"Fuck, Craig..." I groaned.

He pulled away and looked at me as I whimpered at the loss of his touch. "Now tell me," he started leaning forward pressing his forehead against mine. "Will you sleep willingly with me now?" he asked a small smirk playing along his lips.

"Shut up." I say before mashing our lips together.

Craig grabbed my face and slipped his tongue between my lips and began to explore my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. Who would have believed that a one night stand, would bring me here? Now thinking about it, I would have never guessed that being dominated over was such a turn on. The sound of Craig's voice whispering such dirty things to me, telling me what to do...I should feel horrible. And yet, when that low husky voice whispers in my ear something dirty, I want him all the more.

If this is the result of me drinking then... I looked at Craig when we parted and grinned. Maybe drunken nights aren't so bad after all.

"Oh, by the way," Craig began with a smirk. "I wasn't even drunk that night."

I glared at him and punched his arm. "Fucker!"

I take that back. I'm never drinking again. Fucking, Craig.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Holy chizernuts and a bag of crap dude...this has to be my longest one-shot in ever... *looks up at the story and whistles* come, you have to agree with me, right? Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this. I've been trying to upload this story for about a freaking month! Sucks, so hard dude. But! No worries, this is up now and I do looooveee feedback. Like? No? Want to burn me alive? hopefully not that last one... . Haha, well...Reviews are highly welcome! :D  
>Peace&amp;Love,<br>~MizzRawr :D


End file.
